


无题

by Muyuan_93



Category: K-pop, Monsta X
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyuan_93/pseuds/Muyuan_93
Summary: 双A文私设：Alpha可临时标记Alpha，被标记者会本能产生不适，不伤身孙贤祐：海盐     带有海水味道的盐味任昌均：佛手柑   柠檬和甜橙之后混合的感觉，酸酸甜甜，具有层次性的变化
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	无题

任昌均分化时身边只有孙贤祐。

刚分化成Alpha的年轻人将年长者堵在自己和墙壁之间，急躁的呼吸把孙贤祐的锁骨烘的发红，清香的柠檬味从任昌均身上飘出，这是一股令孙贤祐感到意外地味道，他原以为任昌均会是更加浓烈的气味。

处在分化中的任昌均顺着本能咬上摆在面前的锁骨，齿尖磨蹭骨头的幅度像极了饿着肚子的小狼崽，咸腥的味道由鼻腔冲到舌根，像微风卷起海水扑在他的脸上，任昌均清楚被他压在这里的人是谁。

“哥，帮帮我，帮帮我......”

低沉的嗓音比平时更哑了一截，任昌均嗅着从孙贤祐身上散发出的气味将自己硬挺的性器蹭了上去。

这是不符合常规的，尤其在孙贤祐看来，面对任昌均的请求孙贤祐像当机了一样，嘴里嗫喏了半天也没说出句行不行，他无法对任昌均产生任何情欲，甚至于他还得压制自己的信息素不去攻击任昌均，只因为他也是Alpha。

被情欲冲昏头脑的人似乎还不清楚孙贤祐的想法，他依旧莽撞的向孙贤祐身前挤压，孙贤祐耸了耸鼻尖，清淡的柠檬香开始变得香甜，像秋日里熟透的甜橙。

他低头看向埋头在他颈肩的任昌均，汗湿的发黏在他的脸边和孙贤祐的下颚，年轻的Alpha还在向人发出邀请，湿热的掌心在孙贤祐的后腰反复磨挲，抵在他的大腿内侧的器官即使隔着布料也能感觉到那股热量。

海盐的气味在任昌均的鼻腔里炸开，那是如同翻涌的海浪打着弯扑腾在海面上，这本该是任昌均此时最反感的气味，而无数个日夜的相处让任昌均早已将这股味道认定为安全感。

本能和理智在他脑中博弈，任昌均想要把人抱得更紧些，而在下一个瞬间就被人翻转了位置，滚烫的脸贴着墙，冰冷的墙面让昏沉的人清醒一瞬，下一秒宽大的手掌挤进他的长裤中，干燥的手心贴上濡湿的内裤，炙热的性器将内裤顶出一个客观的弧度，隔靴挠痒般的轻抚让年轻的Alpha更加急不可耐，他伸出手想要拽上身后人的头发夺回主动权，他的指尖刚碰上孙贤祐的发梢，手掌就被人握着狠压在他的头顶上。

“放开！”奶猫炸毛一般的呵斥并没让孙贤祐听进耳里，远比任昌均早分化的孙贤祐根本不会让任昌均在这种事上对他有一丁点的挑战。

年长的Alpha将任昌均的反抗压死，手掌隔着内裤熟练的揉搓着硬挺的器官，不断分泌出的体液给孙贤祐的手心也完全打湿，他低下头在年轻的Alpha耳边吹气，通红的耳尖变得滚烫，清香柠檬混着鲜甜的甜橙在孙贤祐鼻唇间游荡。

“唔......”一声闷哼被任昌均哼出了色情的意味，他们这位好队长轻挑手指勾起内裤的边缘，用沾满任昌均自己体液的手掌慢悠悠帮着忙。

被挑起的内裤边缘边正正好卡在腿根处，又痛又痒的感觉几乎让任昌均抓狂，他喘息着挺起腰想要个痛快。

任昌均的急躁更加衬出了孙贤祐的游刃有余，柔软的唇舌包裹住任昌均通红的耳，舌面舔舐过耳廓卷成卷向耳内顶了顶，敏感的人想要躲，却只是将头枕到了双方的手臂上。

无处可躲的地步让孙贤祐更没了顾虑，他的牙齿含咬住任昌均的耳垂轻扯，似是在惩罚不听话的孩子。

“啊......哥！”被惹毛的孩子不满的喊出声，然后换来一声不轻不重包涵笑意的道歉。

海盐的味道开始变重，任昌均终于忍受不住的挣扎起来，挣扎刚开始，孙贤祐的手指就堵上顶端的小孔狠揉一把，任昌均绷紧的肌肉瞬时软下来，孙贤祐却没有给不乖的孩子往下滑躲开他的意思，他的腿面刚好卡在任昌均双腿间，不偏不倚，任昌均就这么半坐在孙贤祐的腿上，咸腥的气味和轻柔的吻一同落在任昌均嘴边。

“忍一忍，很快的。”

炙热的性器在孙贤祐手里变得更加硬挺，沉稳的声线配合着揉搓他性器的手怎么都过于色情了些。

任昌均咽下卡在喉咙中的呜咽，他偏头眨去堆积在眼里的泪主动凑上亲吻孙贤祐，孙贤祐的唇远比任昌均想象的软，像沾了海盐的果冻，有些咸，但触感好的让任昌均上瘾。

亲密的吻多少让一直没有动情的孙贤祐有所触动，濡湿的水声响在耳旁，孙贤祐回吻着，黏糊的热吻加速了快感，粗重的鼻息声终于让这场冷清的性事有点绮丽的味道，即使孙贤祐依旧保持着清醒。

粗硬的性器被孙贤祐伺候的很好，涌出的体液黏黏答答，将整个底裤全部打湿。

不大的活动空间和潮湿的氛围让任昌均有些受不了了，唯一空出的手扯下碍事的衣物，性器在空气里颤抖，累积在顶端的体液少了堵塞的布料十分顺滑的从孙贤祐手缝间流下，滴在任昌均两腿间的内裤上。

年轻的Alpha吐出满意的喘息声，潮红在裸露的皮肤上布满，自尊心碎在醉人的快感中，任昌均握上为他服务的手，越来越快的手速令初尝体验的人学会了顺着本能挺胯享受愉悦。

不再掩饰的呻吟声从艳红的唇间溜出，滑腻的精液染湿了任昌均自己的手，泪水在他眼眶中产生，甜橙的味道再次浓厚起来。

孙贤祐偏头，鼻尖抵在任昌均后颈上，他闻到了，深藏在甜橙下的那点清香的酸涩，轻飘飘的吻落在任昌均的后颈上。

也许他可以标记一个Alpha，孙贤祐想到。

海盐的气味开始变得沉重，像在宣誓主权一样压制住甜美的橙香，一如被他禁锢在身前的任昌均。

任昌均开始感到难受，这大约是来自本能的抵抗，身为Alpha的自尊不允许他就这么臣服下去，躁动的情热和不甘认输的本能冲撞着任昌均的大脑，他感受到牙齿磕在腺体上触感，不安的情绪促使着任昌均缩紧小腹，涨到发紫的性器在孙贤祐手里颤抖，只差临门一脚。

“不，不行的哥，不行......”夹杂闷哼的声音听着特别委屈。

孙贤祐没有回话，只是用更轻柔的力道舔吻着那里，直到酸涩的柠檬味从甜橙的气味中炸开，酸酸甜甜的味道像极了他昨晚临睡前喝下的柠檬蜂蜜水，这让孙贤祐有了食欲。

“没关系的。”说话间孙贤祐的唇贴上了任昌均的腺体，所有的呼吸全数都洒在任昌均的后颈上，年轻的Alpha在孙贤祐手中微颤，抖动的睫毛牵连出细小的泪花落在泛红的眼角。

“这会很快。”海盐的气味随着孙贤祐说完的话顺进年轻的Alpha腺体内，咸腥的味道在任昌均体内搅起狂风暴雨，像夜晚里冰冷的海水扑在他的面上，冻得任昌均几乎窒息。

“不，不可以的...贤祐哥，不行的......”断断续续的话语从任昌均口中说出，可怜的像在对他最爱的哥哥求饶一样。

年长的Alpha并没有因为那声声哀求而心软，“你没得拒绝。”牙尖咬上腺体的那刻任昌均听到孙贤祐如此说到。

独属于孙贤祐的气味涌进任昌均体内，被同类标记的事实让任昌均从生理上抗拒，浪潮般的痛感和感性上的安全感共同在他的胸腔里如烟花般爆炸，他落下眼泪，在孙贤祐手中达到别样的高潮。

高潮中绷紧到僵硬的后腰紧贴着孙贤祐的小腹，大多的精液留在任昌均身前的墙上，而一部分随着孙贤祐的手滴落在任昌均自己的内裤上，形成一坨坨浊白的污点，孙贤祐舔吻着留下咬痕的腺体，他往任昌均身体内注入信息素的不多，那丢点的信息素让任昌均的味道闻起来像浸过盐水的青柠，有一点点的咸苦，但依旧清香的让人欲罢不能。

任昌均闭着眼解脱般的叹出口气，腿脚酸软的他依旧靠在他们最可靠的队长身上，紧贴在一起的腰腹让任昌均明白了件事，孙贤祐从头到尾都没有对他勃起。

这是正常到不能再正常的事，但这却让任昌均感到莫名的挫败和羞耻，红晕再次爬上他的眼眶，孙贤祐安抚人的亲吻随后落在任昌均依旧通红的耳尖上。

孙贤祐说，“已经没事了。”

任昌均闷头嗯了声，他闻到原先让他心安的那股海盐味从他自己体内蒸腾而出，占据了他的所有。


End file.
